


In Your Arms

by katherinepulitzumber



Series: Look After You: Mileven Drabbles [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Mileven, eleven hopper - Freeform, just so many hugs, lots of hugs through the years, mike wheeler - Freeform, they deserve the world, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinepulitzumber/pseuds/katherinepulitzumber
Summary: They always found home in each other's arms.





	In Your Arms

The first time Mike can remember that El ran and jumped into his arms was the next time they saw each other after the snowball. He hadn't seen it coming and they both tumbled to the cabin floor; in pain but laughing nonetheless. Mike made a mental note to actually catch El next time.

The next time she ran into his arms was after a nightmare. Hopper would be on an overnight case and the Wheelers offered to take El in for the night. She had insisted on sleeping in the basement like she did all those years ago. Mike and Nancy were the only two who knew that was the reason. Karen and Ted were still in confusion. Mike had walked down the basement stairs and was instantly met with her arms thrown around him, causing him to stumble back and grab the railing to keep from falling. He slowly made it over to the couch and hugged her to him, stroking her hair and whispering quiet words to her ear until her crying subsided and she fell back asleep against him. The next morning, Nancy found the two laid out on the couch fast asleep in each other's arms.

The third time was when she got an A on her English assignment. She had run down the halls of the school at the end of the day to find Mike at his locker. He had just enough time to catch her and spin her around without fail, causing her to laugh. To say he was proud when he saw the A on her assignment would be an understatement. They celebrated with ice cream back at the Byers' house while she told her parents and brothers about her accomplishment; Mike beaming with happiness from where he sat next to her on the couch.

The fourth time was the time that scared him to death- and almost caused her's. The horrors of the Upside Down had found their way back into Hawkins and action had to be taken quickly. El, Mike and Hopper ended up in the halls of Hawkins' lab, hunting down whatever hellish creature awaited. But what they found was the man El had feared her whole life. He had found a way to open a portal back up and spawn creatures from it. It was then that El killed Brenner for good; using every bit of the power she had in her and channeling it into all of the pain. After that, she had collapsed to the floor; nearly hitting her head if Mike hadn't caught her mid-fall. Hopper had grabbed his gun and yelled for Mike to hurry. Mike had hurriedly picked up El, trying not to think of how weakly her head rest against his shoulder or how limp her body had gone. By the time they reached the Byers' house, El had somewhat regained consciousness; Mike making sure to continuously talk to her in an effort to keep her awake. Mike had refused to leave her side that night. When El had woken from sleep in the night and quickly processed that he was sitting in front of her; looking at her with concerned eyes, she threw herself into his arms. She ignored the pounding headache and the way the room seemed to spin as her hands gripped tight against his shirt, her tears staining against his shoulder as he gently kissed her head and told her it was all over and would be alright.

His favorite time that she was in his arms was when they kissed at the alter on their wedding day. When they had said "Promise." instead of a traditional "I do." But since when were their lives traditional? It was as soon as they were pronounced husband and wife and knew they had been through hell and back to come out into a life they'd dreamed of. He had been the one to pull her into his arms this time and kissed her as if his entire life depended on it as El did the same. In each other's arms they found their home. And it would always stay that way.


End file.
